


Sounds Fake But Okay

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk confessions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Bellamy, Pining!Bellamy, and bellamy doesn't care, basically start to finish bellamy is a mess, drunk!bellamy, except he totally does, jealous!Bellamy, murphy fake dates clarke for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “Babe, don’t be jealous,” Clarke teased, reaching her hand out. Murphy grabbed it and started swinging it as he laughed.“Can’t help it, babe. Just love you so much,” Murphy said, still chuckling.“You two better be able to keep a straight face when Ontari gets here, or else all of us suffered through this for nothing,” Bellamy reminded, and Clarke erupted into laughter, burying her face into Bellamy’s shoulder.OR the fake dating fic no one asked for, where Murphy pretends to be dating Clarke, and Bellamy is fine with it. Totally fine. Does not care at all. Maybe.Best Fake Relationship in the 2018 Bellarke Fanwork Awards





	Sounds Fake But Okay

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 no regrets here. I thought of this idea a few days ago, and it wasn't leaving me alone. So here it is, the fic where Murphy fake dates Clarke, and Bellamy is 100% fine with it... he thinks.

Based on the sounds of Murphy groaning loudly, Bellamy figured he should probably ask if something was bothering him. They had been sitting on the couch watching tv for over an hour, and Murphy had kept his eyes glued to his phone with a grumpy expression on his face.

Bellamy leaned back, looking at what Murphy was so intently staring at. “Why are you on Tinder?” he asked, snatching the phone out of Murphy’s hands. Murphy immediately jumped toward Bellamy, trying to get the phone back, but Bellamy held it just out of his reach.

“I need a date for our damn Christmas party,” he huffed, and Bellamy finally handed the phone back.

“It’s literally just going to be our friends there. Why do you want to bring some rando to Jasper’s?” Bellamy asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Because Roan bullied them into inviting Ontari,” Murphy snapped. “And I lied to Ontari and said I had a girlfriend to get her to leave me alone.”

Bellamy threw his head back, realizing why Murphy was frantically swiping through Tinder. He needed to prove that he was dating someone to discourage Ontari from flirting with him anymore. “I guess just telling her you’re not interested isn’t an option, huh?” Bellamy sighed, and Murphy let out another groan, back to swiping through girls on his phone.

He was going to say something else, but their apartment’s front door swung open. He leaned back to see who it was. Raven came in with the stereo that she borrowed, and Clarke followed behind her.

“I said you could just bring it to the party tomorrow night. You didn’t have to drive all the way over here,” Bellamy reminded, and Clarke bit her lip, glancing at Raven.

“Well, I actually can’t go to the party anymore. Got a work thing,” Raven replied, setting the stereo down on his kitchen table. He glanced back at Clarke, who shook her head at him. Raven was lying, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“How will we ever survive without you?” Murphy mumbled, not even looking up from his phone.

“Love you too, asshole,” Raven snapped, marching over toward him to see what he was doing on his phone. And Bellamy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, knowing that Raven will have a lot to say about Murphy’s current predicament.

He stood up, walking over to Clarke. “What is she actually doing tomorrow night?” he whispered, and he could see Clarke struggle with if she should tell him or not. Clarke was really good at keeping secrets from everyone except Bellamy. When it came to him though, she turned into the biggest gossip.

“She has a date but doesn’t want to make a big deal about it,” Clarke whispered back, and Bellamy covered his mouth with his hand, glancing back at Raven. He had no idea who this date was with, and Clarke probably didn’t either. Raven was always very secretive about who she dated.

“Why the fuck are you on Tinder?” Raven asked, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“He’s looking for a fake girlfriend for tomorrow night so Ontari doesn’t spend the entire night all over him,” Bellamy explained, and Murphy flung a pillow across the room, smacking Clarke by accident.

“Sorry, that was meant for Bellamy,” Murphy apologized after Bellamy shot him a glare.

“I’ll forgive you this once,” Clarke teased, plopping down next to him on the couch. “Wait, why don’t you just get a fake girlfriend that you do know?”

“Don’t have a lot of female friends who are single,” Murphy reminded her, and Bellamy started going through their friend group… realizing he was right.

“Clarke is single and already going to the party,” Raven said, and Murphy looked right at Bellamy, his eyes widening at that realization.

“Or Echo. Echo is still single,” Bellamy jumped in, but Murphy was already smirking.

“I don’t know. I think Clarke and I would make the better couple,” Murphy teased, and Bellamy bit his lip. A few months ago, Bellamy might have been drunk enough to let it slip that maybe his feelings for Clarke were less than platonic, and Murphy loved using that information to mess with him.

“True. Echo isn’t a believable girlfriend. And not to brag, but I’m a great girlfriend,” Clarke joked, and Raven threw her head back in laughter.

“Clarke, you don’t have to pretend to be his fake girlfriend,” Bellamy reminded her, crossing his arms.

“No, it’ll be fun. It’ll give me a whole night where Murphy has to be nice to me,” Clarke teased, poking Murphy in the side.

“I would always be nice to my fake girlfriend,” Murphy joked, earning a giggle from Clarke. And Bellamy… well, he already hated this plan. And once the girls were gone, Bellamy glared at Murphy.

“Not my fault that you have a massive crush on her and never did anything about it,” Murphy teased.

“The timing just hasn’t been right,” Bellamy huffed. Clarke was having a rough year, especially after her split from Lexa. He wanted to give her time before he even considered talking to her about his feelings. And he still might not ever tell her. She was his best friend, and he’d be perfectly fine if it stayed like that. He didn’t need to be in a relationship with Clarke to be close to her. What they had right now… it was enough.

“Okay cool. So, it doesn’t bother you that for a few hours she’s going to be my fake girlfriend?” Murphy asked, raising both his eyebrows.

“Of course not,” Bellamy snapped.

 

He arrived at the party before Clarke and Murphy did, and immediately sat in the back of the apartment with Jasper and Monty.

“So, just making sure I have the story right, but Murphy and Clarke have been secretly dating for months and we all only found out a few weeks ago?” Jasper asked, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah, but like me and Wells already knew about it, apparently,” Bellamy huffed, before taking a sip of his beer. Honestly, he stopped listening to the rest of their fake backstory since he knew it would never actually come up. Ontari would probably hang around for like five minutes, see that Clarke is a real person, and take off.

“This is kind of fun. I’m gonna tease them so much,” Monty decided excitedly, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“Oh my God,” Jasper mumbled, and Bellamy turned to see what he was looking at. Murphy and Clarke were wearing matching Christmas sweaters.

“He’s been fake dating Clarke for less than five minutes, and they’re officially that couple,” Monty joked, as Murphy and Clarke ran up to them looking way too amused with themselves.

“You two look ridiculous,” Bellamy said, and Clarke hit him on the shoulder.

“Well, I think Clarke looks beautiful,” Murphy said with a smug grin.

“I knew there was a reason we fell in love,” Clarke teased, linking arms with Murphy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“You two are taking this fake relationship quite seriously,” Monty replied, chuckling as he spoke.

“Oh, I’m quite fake serious about Clarke. In fact, I’m going to fake meet her mom next weekend, and I’m very fake nervous about it,” Murphy deadpanned, and Jasper burst out laughing.

“Aww, babe. Don’t worry. She’s going to fake love you,” Clarke grinned, booping Murphy on the nose with her finger.

“Ugh, Clarke is such a catch, you guys,” Murphy sighed, resting his head on top of hers, and Bellamy bit his lip. “Don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Uh, she happened to be your one single friend when you needed a fake girlfriend,” Bellamy reminded him, and Clarke let out a mock-offended scoff.

“Babe, is this true?” Clarke said, before covering her mouth with her hand.

“Maybe when this whole thing started, but not anymore,” Murphy said, before dramatically looking away.

“This is literally the most entertaining thing to happen in our friend group since Jasper drunk confessed his love for Maya in front of everyone and then was the only person to not remember it the next morning,” Monty chuckled, and everyone else broke down in laughter.

“I’m gonna go grab a beer. Clarke, you want one?” Murphy asked, and Clarke nodded, before sitting down next to Bellamy.

“You two are cute,” Bellamy teased, and Clarke elbowed him in the stomach. “Never thought I’d see Murphy in a Christmas sweater, though.”

“Never thought I’d see you in one either, but I see you’re wearing the one I got you last year,” Clarke reminded him, nudging him a little. “Look who finally has some Christmas spirit,” she teased, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smile. She got so worked up last year when he didn’t have a single Christmas decoration up in his apartment. When she drew his name for Secret Santa, she gave him tree ornaments and a Christmas sweater. The card said something about him being a Scrooge.

“Wore it just for you, princess,” he whispered, and her smile grew bigger. He swears she was blushing a bit too, but that might just be in his head. He was constantly looking for any sign that Clarke might think of him as more than a friend, probably reading into simple interactions way too much.

“You putting the moves on my girlfriend, Blake?” Murphy shouted, and Bellamy jumped. Clarke burst out laughing as Murphy headed back over, before handing her a beer.

“Babe, don’t be jealous,” Clarke teased, reaching her hand out. Murphy grabbed it and started swinging it as he laughed.

“Can’t help it, babe. Just love you so much,” Murphy said, still chuckling.

“You two better be able to keep a straight face when Ontari gets here, or else all of us suffered through this for nothing,” Bellamy reminded, and Clarke erupted into laughter, burying her face into Bellamy’s shoulder. He could feel her laughing into his sweater, and Bellamy snaked an arm around her to pat her on the back. Murphy wiggled his eyebrows at Bellamy, and Bellamy shot him a dirty look, before jerking his arm away from Clarke.

“Oh, Roan, Ontari! Glad you guys to make it!” Harper said extra loudly from the other room, and Clarke immediately slid away from Bellamy, struggling to get her laughter under control.

“This is going to be a clusterfuck,” Bellamy mumbled.

 

As it turns out, Ontari didn’t just leave quickly. No, she seemed very fascinated by Murphy and Clarke, which meant that the ruse kept going on.

Not that Bellamy really cared or anything. It was kind of funny, especially since Murphy and Clarke were usually so rude to each other.

“How many of those have you had?” Roan asked, furrowing his brows at Bellamy. He glanced down at his beer bottle, not actually sure. Maybe three? Or four? Honestly, he hadn’t been paying attention. He wasn’t doing a lot of talking, and kept drinking to keep himself busy. Normally, he’d be off in a corner joking around with Clarke. But she had to be Murphy’s girlfriend for the night, leaving Bellamy feeling kind of out of place.

“Not many,” Bellamy replied, and Roan cocked his head to the side.

“You okay?” he checked in.

“Yeah, I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be?” Bellamy asked.

“Bellamy! Get in here!” he heard Murphy shout, and Bellamy let out a groan, before following the sound of his voice into the kitchen. He walked in, seeing Clarke sitting on the counter with her hand intertwined with Murphy’s as they both talked with Ontari and Lincoln. “Tell them that I actually did win that fight in the bar. They don’t believe me,” Murphy said with a huge grin.

“Okay, he did win the fight. But to be honest, he kind of cheated,” Bellamy sighed, and Lincoln shot Murphy an annoyed look.

“All is fair in a bar fight, Bellamy,” Murphy snapped, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“His back was turned,” Bellamy reminded, before downing the rest of his beer. Clarke slid off the counter, before skipping out of the kitchen.

“I’ll miss you,” Murphy shouted after her, and Bellamy rolled his eyes. They were too much right now. He followed after Clarke, seeing that she was heading toward the snack table.

“So, how is the fake girlfriend life treating you?” Bellamy teased, and Clarke threw her head back.

“Oh, you know. A lot of lying, a lot of Murphy calling me ‘babe’. Just totally normal Christmas party shenanigans,” she smirked, before popping a cookie in her mouth. “You doing okay?” she mumbled with her mouth full.

“Yeah, why does everyone keep asking me that?” he huffed, pushing his hands in his pockets.

“Because you just finished your fourth beer in an hour and you’ve been brooding in the corner all night,” Clarke replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re keeping up with how much I’m drinking?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Someone’s got to,” Clarke said, crossing her arms. “So why are you brooding?”

“I’m not brooding,” Bellamy corrected. “Okay, maybe I’m a little bummed. You and Murphy are who I normally hang out with at these things, and you’re both kind of busy at the moment.”

“Aww, you miss us,” Clarke teased, poking Bellamy on the chest, and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t miss Murphy. He fucking lived with Murphy. He just missed Clarke. “Hey, he may be my fake boyfriend, but you’re my Bellamy,” she teased, and the scowl on his face softened for just a moment. He loved how warm her voice sounded when she called him _her_ Bellamy.

 

About two hours into the party, Ontari was still there. And Bellamy might have gotten drunk.

It wasn’t like he purposefully got drunk or anything. He just kind of kept drinking because it was something to do while everyone else was joking around on the couch, teasing Murphy and Clarke about their relationship… ignoring the fact that it was _fake_. Not that Bellamy cared. He didn’t care.

Okay, he cared a little bit. Especially because when someone asked Murphy questions about the relationship, Murphy stole his responses from the things that Bellamy had told him about Clarke. He literally made up a story that sounded way too similar to the time that Bellamy spent four hours overthinking what to write on the birthday card he got for Clarke. And then, Murphy kept calling Clarke “princess” and Bellamy’s jaw clenched every time he did that.

It was stupid. Bellamy knew that. All of this was fake so that Ontari would leave Murphy alone. And it wasn’t like Clarke and Murphy were even plausible as a potential couple. But Bellamy was just drunk enough to still be jealous.

“So, how much do you want to punch me right now?” Murphy whispered after plopping down next to him. Clarke had been dragged off to talk to Wells about something, and the rest of the party was starting to dwindle.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bellamy muttered, not even looking up at Murphy.

“I’ve literally been all over your girl on for two hours now,” Murphy teased, and Bellamy’s jaw clenched.

“Well, it’s fake. And Clarke and I are just friends, so I don’t care,” Bellamy snapped, and Murphy burst out laughing. Then, Bellamy heard the door shut. He jerked his head up in confusion.

“Ontari just left, and I think my fake girlfriend is about to leave me too,” Murphy pouted, and Bellamy let out a groan. Murphy huffed, before standing up to grab another drink.

Jasper cranked up the karaoke machine, as he and Monty started their rendition of “All I Want for Christmas is You.” Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment, realizing that he felt really sleepy all of the sudden.

“Okay, drunky. Drink this,” he heard Clarke say, and he jerked his eyes open to see her holding a glass of water out for him.

“I’m not drunk,” he argued, which only made Clarke force him to take the glass.

“I could tell you your total bottle count, but I don’t think you want to know,” Clarke challenged, and Bellamy begrudgingly started drinking the water. She plopped down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she yawned. “Also, give me your keys,” she mumbled, and Bellamy put the glass down so he could fish his keys out of his pocket.

“So bossy,” he muttered, putting the keys in her hands. “Wait, how are you not drunk?”

“Didn’t drink much. Wanted to keep my lies straight,” Clarke sighed, and Bellamy started to pout. He knew how much Clarke liked letting loose at these little parties, how much fun she had while drunk last year. “It’s okay, though. Means I can drive your drunk ass home,” she teased, practically beaming up at him. He forced his mouth shut, not trusting whatever stupid drunk thing he would confess to her if he kept it open.

 

They stayed at the party for another half hour, until Raven showed up from the date he wasn’t supposed to know about and immediately got into a fight with Murphy over some stupid thing he said.

Bellamy didn’t realize just how drunk he was until he stood up. Luckily, Clarke was quickly at his side, keeping him from falling over. He tried not to lean on her too much as they made their way to his car, but he was struggling to keep his balance.

“Just so you know, you have to stay sober at the next party to take care of drunk me. You owe me,” Clarke teased once she got him into the passenger side.

“Anything for you, princess,” he mumbled as he tried to get his seatbelt on.

She played Christmas music as they drove back to his apartment, and Bellamy was struggling to stay awake. Occasionally, Clarke would lean over to pat Bellamy’s leg, or squeeze his hand, and he wasn’t sure he could handle much more of her sweet gestures without confessing how he feels about her.

She was just so _Clarke_. Spending her night keeping an eye on Bellamy, knowing how much he drank and how he spent the whole party even though she was busy. And now she was taking care of him when she really didn’t have to. And occasionally, she would giggle at something he said, and it got harder for him to breathe.

And it certainly didn’t help that she was so close to him as she helped him up to his apartment. The smell of her floral shampoo combined with whatever perfume she always wore just smelled so good. And she was so warm against him.

“Take this,” Clarke ordered, pouring out an Advil for him as he got comfortable in his bed.

“So bossy,” he retorted, before taking the pill and sipping water to help it go down. Then, he started tugging off his shoes.

“You’re gonna text me when you get up tomorrow, right?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy’s eyes widened at her.

“You’re leaving?” he pouted, and Clarke’s eyes softened.

“Bell, it’s two in the morning,” she reminded him sweetly, and he let out a sigh, leaning back on his headboard.

“But I’ve hardly gotten to hang out with you all night,” he whined, not even caring how annoying he probably sounded right now. The truth was that he didn’t get the amount of Clarke time he needed tonight, and he was going to miss her if she left.

“I’m sorry. I had to help Murphy, remember?” she said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Bellamy let out a huff, before lying down on his side, facing the wall. “Bell,” Clarke murmured, her hand now rubbing up and down his back. And fuck, it felt so nice. “Okay, I’ll hang out with you for a bit longer,” she sighed, and Bellamy rolled back to face her.

“Okay,” he whispered, taking her hand in his. Her hand was so small compared to his, so soft. He couldn’t stop looking at it as it rested in his hand. He really liked holding her hand, he decided.

“I think the plan worked. Ontari is going to leave Murphy alone now,” Clarke said.

“She better after he stole all my stories,” Bellamy mumbled.

“What?” Clarke said, and Bellamy huffed.

“It’s fine. I don’t even care,” Bellamy whispered, closing his eyes. Then, he felt Clarke squeeze his hand.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said sternly.

“I’m just saying it wasn’t Murphy who brought you soup and cold medicine when you got the flu. And ‘princess’ is my nickname for you. But whatever. I don’t care,” Bellamy slurred.

“You do know that everything that happened tonight was fake, right?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy opened his eyes to look at her. She genuinely looked concerned about him, but he didn’t know why. He felt fine. Just a little bit sleepy. Probably not even drunk anymore, actually.

“I don’t know. You two looked pretty couple-y,” Bellamy muttered. “But I don’t care.”

“Okay, you keep saying you don’t care, and that makes me think you do care,” Clarke accused, narrowing her eyes at her.

“Why would I care? You’re just trying to help Murphy out and Murphy stole all the good Clarke and Bellamy stories to make him sound like the perfect fake boyfriend. I do not care.” Bellamy tried to turn away from Clarke, but she held him in place, and he let out a sigh.

“Bellamy, will you please talk to me? You were in a weird mood all night and now you’re not making any sense,” Clarke pleaded, and Bellamy suddenly felt guilty because he was making Clarke worry. She already had enough to worry about. He didn’t need to be added to the list.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered, grabbing onto her hand again. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just worried about you, that’s all,” Clarke whispered, and he felt her hand rest on his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me. I just don’t like that Murphy is such a good fake boyfriend when I’d be a good real one,” he mumbled sleepily. He could feel himself drift off to sleep. He had been tired for too long, had been fighting to keep his eyes open for the last hour.

Then, he felt Clarke’s lips on his cheek, and his entire face heated up. Her lips felt so soft and warm against his skin.

“Will you stay?” he murmured, not even able to open his eyes at this point. Then, he felt the bed dip as Clarke climbed in next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and her hair was tickling his nose. But she felt so perfect in his arms, so warm and soft. Her hand was resting on his chest, rubbing small circles with her thumb, lulling Bellamy to sleep.

 

When he woke up, it was too bright in his bedroom. It physically hurt to open his eyes. He rolled onto his side, only to find a sleeping Clarke right next to him.

He jerked up quickly, his brain trying to remember what the fuck happened last night. Both of them were fully dressed, so he thought it was pretty safe to assume that no sex happened. He clenched his eyes shut, playing the events of last night over in his head.

Clarke drove him home, Clarke got him into bed… they might have talked for a bit. But none of that explained why Clarke Griffin was in his bed.

“Bellamy, it’s six am, go back to sleep,” Clarke mumbled, before pulling the pillow over her head.

“Why did you sleep in my bed?” he asked, furrowing his brows at her.

She tugged the pillow off her head before sleepily looking up at him. “You asked me to stay with you after you confessed that seeing me with Murphy made you jealous,” she whispered, and Bellamy’s eyes widened.

“Uh, look, I was really drunk last night—” he tried to deflect, his chest tightening at the slow remembrance of what all he unleashed on her last night.

“So, you weren’t jealous?” Clarke interrupted him, raising an eyebrow at him. Bellamy’s mouth opened to protest, to say that of course he wasn’t jealous of a fake relationship, to say that he doesn’t think about Clarke like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

He lied back down, mulling over what he should say to fix the situation. His worst-case scenario was playing itself out in front of him. Clarke now knew that Bellamy had feelings for her, and everything was going to be different.

“Okay, I was jealous,” he confessed, and Clarke’s head popped up to look at him. Her blue eyes were boring into his, and he couldn’t make sense of the soft look on her face.

Then, she shifted toward him, curling up on his side, before resting her head on his chest. Not knowing what else to do, Bellamy snaked an arm around her. But internally, he was panicking. He wasn’t sure what this meant. Clarke snuggled up to him all the time, so maybe this meant nothing. Or maybe it meant that she felt the same way. Or maybe she was being extra sweet to soften the blow when she tells him that she really just cares about him as a friend.

God, she could probably hear his heart pounding. She could probably feel how panicked he was. There was no way he looked as composed as he wanted to. Then, Clarke’s hand slid up to the collar of his sweater, smoothing the fabric out.

“Was the reason you were jealous because you have feelings for me?” Clarke whispered, and his head turned in her direction, seeing her stare at up at him with such earnest eyes.

“Yes,” he replied, and suddenly, it was hard to breathe again. Her eyes dropped down to his lips, and he knew he had to be dreaming.

When he felt her lips against his for the first time, all his panicked thoughts went out the window. Because he had Clarke in his arms and she was kissing him so tenderly. He had dreamt about these lips for so many months, wondering how perfectly his lips would fit against hers.

And whatever dream he had… well, it didn’t compare to reality.

When she pulled away, there was this gorgeous, soft smile plastered on her lips, and Bellamy couldn’t help but grin like an idiot in response. She looked so beautiful like this, her lips bruised from kissing him, her hair messy from sleeping, her body in his arms. He could get used to this.

“Now, can we please go back to sleep?” Clarke whispered, and Bellamy nodded frantically. She tucked herself back into his side with a soft smile on her face, and Bellamy started peppering her forehead with kisses.

 

They both rolled out of his bed around noon, and found Murphy in the living room texting on his phone.

“Well, you move on fast,” Murphy teased, looking at Clarke with a smug grin.

“Shut up, Murphy,” Clarke mumbled, heading into the kitchen to grab coffee. Even though it was technically afternoon, for them it was morning. And not many people had pleasant experiences talking to morning Clarke before she had her coffee.

“So, I take it Clarke knows you’re obsessed with her now, right?” Murphy asked, and Bellamy threw his head back.

“Shut up, Murphy,” he grumbled, following Clarke into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she got the coffee started, pressed a slow kiss to her cheek.

“You’re obsessed with me, huh?” Clarke teased, turning her head to look at him.

“I might have drunkenly confessed that I liked you a few months ago, and he hasn’t let it go since,” Bellamy sighed, and Clarke turned around to press a peck to his lips.

“Drunk you is kind of a blabbermouth,” she replied, raising both her eyebrows.

“I never stood a chance, did I, Clarke?” Murphy teased, and Bellamy jumped, realizing he hadn’t noticed that Murphy followed him into the kitchen. “You and I were just two ships passing in the night.”

“Fake ships, but yeah,” Clarke retorted, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“Such a tragic, fake, love story,” Murphy sighed, walking out of the kitchen. “And I want all my fake love letters back,” he shouted as he walked back into the living room.  


End file.
